The Military's Weapon: Can I Change Fate?
by BrittKisa
Summary: Iris is an assasin for the military, with no emotion or human thought. That all changes after an event in an Ishbalan massacre and the meeting of the Elric brothers. She soon realizes all the lies she never questioned...can she make it through alive?
1. Prologue

_**~*~Prologue~*~**_

_It was dark. Night's thick tendrils had crept over the land, ensnaring every tent, rock, plant, and occasional patrolling watchman. It was quiet, with only the sounds of sleeping citizens and panting dogs. The small village of refugees had no idea what was about to happen: just the way Iris liked it.__  
__Iris was a special assassin for the military. No one but a select few knew about her; she never left witnesses. She sat against a rock about twenty kilometers out, surveying the area lazily as she tied up her long ebony hair into a bun. Her ivory mask concealed her empty eyes and her black suit covered the scars she had amassed in her training. She sprinted unbelievably fast to the village, drawing her katana and decapitating the watchman before he even saw her. No alarm. Perfect.__  
__She had orders to eliminate every villager. There was no discrimination as she snuck in each of the fifty or so tents: children, women, men.....all died before they even awoke. None had time to scream for mercy: just the way she liked it. __  
__The job took less than twenty minutes. She grinned as she stalked away from the town. No one would know of their demise: they were hidden in a mountain valley in a desert unoccupied for several days in every direction. __  
__A simple sound alerted her to a problem: a muffled cry then rapid footsteps. She quickly and silently sprinted to the source: a sixteen year old girl who had been walking around. Her dark skin and red eyes betrayed her Isbalian heritage. She squealed pathetically as she saw Iris in her peripheral vision and tripped. Iris slowly walked around so that she was facing the cowering child...__  
__"You're just as old as me....won't you spare my life?" pleaded she.__  
__"And why should I, Ishbalian?" Iris's voice was a monotonous, empty soprano tone.__  
__The girl began to cry anew, praying to her god. Iris allowed her to beg pathetically for a few seconds, then quieted the night with a quick stab to the neck. Her mask was now a crimson red, as well as her skin. Sure that she was the last, she stumbled through the night, lost in the dark abyss that left her without feeling or pain._


	2. Lost Child

**_~*~C__h 1-Lost Child~*~_**

Iris woke on the train to Central just as the whistle warned of its arrival. She had spent days on the train in a car all to herself, courtesy of the Fuhrer, of course. No one ever questions the military. She gazed out the window, lost in her dark abyss. She had learned a long time ago not to leave the mental prison: that always ensured a beating or two. Besides, she didn't want to bring back the haunting memories of her past. She had no reason to remember her origins, and they seem to have no benefit.  
Ten minutes later, the train lurched to a stop in the early morning of Central. Foot traffic was light considering the early hour, so Iris was easily able to spot Mustang, who was always there to pick her up.  
He was an odd character, in her opinion. He didn't look at her the way the others did. The others looked at her as if she was nothing more than a slave or an animal that was only there because they chose her to be. He, however, looked at her as if he actually considered her human, and something always colored his expressions around her....pity? Sadness? Iris didn't really care, so she quit thinking about it for now as she glided down the steps and stopped in front of him, giving the obligatory slight bow. "Colonel, the mission was a success," she stated with no emotion, though the empty tone was somewhat more human. Mustang replied, then asked, "are you alright, Samantha?"  
Iris blanched at the name: her birth name. This name was never to be used for fear of taking her out of the shadows. She quickly glared malevolently at him. "You know better than that, Colonel." He grimaced, then led Iris to the headquarters, the whole ride quiet.

"So, the mission was a success? Good job, Iris." The Fuhrer grinned at her. "Did you feel anything?"  
"Of course not, sir. I am not meant to." Iris gave a grand bow, then gracefully stalked out of the room to meet Mustang. "I need more training," Iris commented. Mustang nodded, then led her down to the unknown floors of HQ.  
Under the ground of Central HQ lies a place in which the most dastardly alchemy is performed, from alchemizing Chimeras to human experiments and even human transmutation. This was where special Chimeras were made to fight Iris-they were constantly wiped out by the time she was done.  
She stared at the cage that contained glowing red eyes and a snarling voice. A switch was activated, and out jumped the first Chimera, which she easily cut to pieces. Several more were released at once, all which she quickly eliminated. One caught her off guard: she was punished with a massive gash on her right arm she never felt. She kicked the beast away effortlessly into the wall, its head smashing with a ghastly crack. Mustang strode up to her, asking, "Are you okay?"  
"Oh...the wound."  
Mustang's face showed that same expression, like he actually felt _bad _for her since she was gifted with her skills. "I think that's enough for today."  
"As you wish." They entered the elevator and rode up to the main floor.

Mustang was able to bandage her up as they ascended, but the blood bled through by the time they arrived to the main hall. Iris was able to cover most of it with a jacket, but she had to make sure no one stopped to notice her hand, which was covered with Chimera's blood. She became worried as two boys, or rather a boy and a man, walked their direction and blocking the hallway. The man was in a huge suit of armor, who was accompanied by a smaller child in black with a red trenchcoat. The boy was slightly taller than her, but she wasn't that tall herself. They stopped, unexpectedly, and the Colonel asked, "Any luck?"  
"Not yet.......what? No sarcasm about how we're wasting money on a goose chase? You must be rusty." The kid ranted on and on, which annoyed Iris slightly. The man in the armor seemed to stare at her, interested, then stopped at her hand and slightly gasped. She glared and hid her hand behind her back, but apparently not fast enough: the kid saw her hand. "Who are you? And why are you bleeding?"  
"I don't think it is any of your business, child."  
He immediantly began yelling at her, somehow stretching her child comment to a long-winded insult about his height. Mustang chuckled, then stopped. "We need to go." Mustang pushed her through them and shuffled her down to the clinic. She could feel the boy's eyes on her back.

"So, who were those two? That was....odd." Iris was being bandaged up by Nellie, the only nurse who was allowed to see her. She was slightly aware of what Iris did, but the exact missions were never disclosed to her.  
Mustang laughed. "They're the Elrics. The punk is Ed, a State Alchemist here, and your age, too."  
"And the man? I'm guessing that's his older brother or even his supervising superior?"  
This sent Mustang into a laughing spasm. "That's his _younger_ brother, Alphonse. I'm their superior."  
"Ah. They better stay out of my way, if they know what is good for them."  
"They have a knack of getting into trouble."  
"Now I am going to have to anesthise you, so that I can stitch you up." Nellie thought that Iris was human, so anathesia seemed needed. She nodded, then felt sleep grab her deeper into the abyss with the subtle prick of a needle...  
Her empty dreams were no more. For some reason, that Ishbalan girl came back. Except the girl was her, an innocent youth never influenced by the military. It made Iris sick, but she didn't know why. Suddenly, flashes shocked through her.  
A small house in the countryside, painted in a pale blue and the only building for miles around. A doll in her hand, tattered and ratty yet loved all the same-Lucy was her name. Then a woman that looked like Iris, except with caring, warm amber eyes and a beautiful smile, calling her name.  
_Samantha....__  
__Samantha....__  
__Please come home.__  
_Her eyes opened with a jolt. "All done!" exclaimed Nellie enthusiastically. Iris nodded, trying to stay in the dark abyss. She was quickly surfacing to the top, dangerous territory. She strode out of the room, somewhat faster than usual. Mustang seemed to have a confused expression on his face: he noticed. Crap.  
She was going to have to force herself back into the abyss, else risk punishment. But a curiosity began to well in her..._Who was that? Does others know about me? I wonder if there's hidden records about me....there ought to be._  
Iris was led to her bare-walled and bland apartment. Mustang had bought her some purple bedding and curtains to brighten up the room for her-he always seemed to be so nice to her-but she never acknowledged it until now. She sat on the bed, waiting for Mustang to leave. He did not.  
"You may leave now, Colonel." Her voice was perfectly emotionless-she seemed to be a master at acting. He didn't seem persuaded. He walked to the bed, kneeling so that he was at eye level with her. "You have...some life in your eyes. What happened?"  
She just looked at him, blankly.  
He grimaced, seeming to be in pain. "You can trust me."  
She was suddenly confused. Her face betrayed it to, furthering his confusion. He sat next to her on the bed, then hugged her lovingly, like a caring father with his daughter. More flashes.  
A tall man with short brown hair and glasses running to her in work clothes, grinning and calling her name. She enthusiatcally dashed to him, calling, "Daddy! Daddy!" He scooped her into his arms, holding her and telling her, "I missed you, Sam!"  
"I miss you too, Daddy!"  
_Sam....__  
__Samantha....__  
_Warmth crept into her eyes, then warm moisture streamed down her cheeks....tears? This was new. She sat there, weeping silently, confused, sad, and frightened at the emotions coursing through.  
She must have fallen asleep; it was twilight the next time she had opened her eyes. She looked around, disoriented. She decided to ask about her past, to get a hold of the memories and maybe even get rid of them, for her sanity.

As she shuffled through the hall to the Fuhrer's office, the image of her as a small child kept popping in her mind. So happy.....why would she choose to leave that? Or did she have a choice? She wanted to believe she chose the path she was on, of her own free will-that would be the most reasonable thing...who would abduct a child like that?  
"Have some questions, this late at night?"  
She was startled. Distracted, she had bumped into him as he was walking in the hallway. "Oh, um...actually, yes. I'd like to know how I got here."  
"Will that affect your work?" He seemed kind enough about the subject: there wasn't an indication in how he acted to warn her of upcoming punishment.  
"Of course not. I would just like to know, for motivation, y'know?"  
"Well, I don't see how it would hurt. Come with me into my office."

"What about your coming would you like to know?"  
"Everything."  
Bradley sighed. "This will be a long story; go ahead and sit down." Iris obeyed.  
"Six years ago, there was a massive fire in a house in the countryside. Usually it wouldn't have caught our attention, but the owner of the house, your father, was a huge contributor to the military-he owned a winery and gave plenty of money.  
"Anyways, we arrived at the scene too late to save your parents, but you were still there in the wreckage, unconcious and barely alive. Mustang, a close friend of your family, immediately called for help to get you out. We were able to keep you alive while we were rushing you to our military hospital-the regular one in Central's downtown wouldn't have the equipment to save you. You were badly burned and wounded-it's a wonder you _were_ alive. It took a month to completely bandage you up, but almost three before you woke up.  
"You were a mess. Had no idea what was going on, so we told you everything. Since you had no family left, you decided to become part of the military. You agreed to try a new project we had been working on, to enhance your abilities. It was a success. Then we decided to make you our personal assassin. That's it."  
"Then why don't I remember any of it?"  
"Part of the training."  
The story seemed good enough, so she just thanked him and went back to her room to go to sleep.


	3. Innocence Stripped

**~*~Ch. 2: Innocence Stripped ~*~**

_The girl was grinning, her amber eyes twinking in the reflection of the pond. Her small, delicate hands brushed the water ever so gently, causing a beautiful ripple. She giggled. Behind her was the bzz-ing of a bumblebee-turning around to see it, she broke out into a huge grin of a child still getting the rest of her baby teeth. _

_SWAT!_

_The bee was flung into a tree like it was nothing, where it smashed into the tree with a sickening display of gore. "Why, momma? Why'dja do that?" But, it wasn't her mom in front of her. No, it was Iris, her topaz, empty eyes glaring into the girl's. She cowered. Iris, rather Samantha, was scared of dying now as she realized the bee was now a small Ishbalan. She opened her mouth and screamed…._

"SHIT!"

Iris woke in the fetal position-such an odd position to be in. The image wouldn't go away. But she didn't want to go _there_ again. Never again. That's why she was being so good! Dammit, why can't life work out right? She eased herself out of that position, a new plan in mind for the day besides sitting around. She was going to get to the bottom of all this. Maybe if she saw the old records….

"Ma'am, only State Alchemists are allowed." The secretary was a petite black woman with dreadlocks, and was pretty in a subtle way.  
"I am, I promise. See?" She pulled out the watch she found in Mustang's desk. Not that he would mind.  
"Alright, then, ma'am. Have a good day." The woman smiled gently. Iris rushed to the back wing, to the records section. As she thought, it was empty. She strolled casually through the aisles to look for her last name. Wait…what was it?  
"Looking for something?"  
She jumped, annoyed she didn't notice the presence behind her. This little brat in her dreams was messing her up.  
"Not really I'm-you?" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing who was behind her as she turned around.  
"You remember me?" Edward asked in an innocent voice, seeming really bored.  
"Yeah, you went off on my 'child' comment. You're odd, you know that? You and your little brother."  
He just chuckled. "That's us. Anyways, I was just making sure you were okay, you were _really_ bloody yesterday, but you didn't seemed phased by it…"  
"That is none of your business." She said in a clipped, short tone. He seemed to register that, frowning.  
"Aw, you were such a nicer child, at least that's what these clippings say…." He shifted his hand ever so slightly so she would notice the expandable folder in his hand.  
"What the-Give me that!" She tried to snatch it from him, but he had it in an iron grip-literally, she realized as she saw the momentary glint of steel under his sleeve. Huh.  
"So you _haven't _seen them…interesting." He became lost in thought.  
"Edward. Give. Those. To. Me. NOW." Iris felt an anger more powerful than her numb apathy. The emotion felt more powerful since she had no memory of ever feeling it before.  
"Geez, you're a little crazy yourself. Here, here." He tossed them to her, and she caught it easily, grabbing the first thing her fingers touched out of it. Inside was a newspaper report.

_**Jan 04 1911- a massive fire engulfed the Wayland household last Saturday, killing all the residents: 37 year old Scott Wayland, 34 year old Sarah Wayland, and young Samantha Wayland, only 8 years old when the massive flames, caused by reasons unknown, engulfed the manor. It seems to have happened at night, according to the neighbors who lived over a mile away and were able to see the flame's light as they went to bed. All the bodies were found in their beds, indicating they died without ever realizing what had ended them. The funeral services…**_

_It doesn't make sense. That's all that Iris could think.  
_"It says I'm dead."  
"Mm-hm." Edward wasn't being a smart ass about it. He seemed as if he was getting ready for something to happen.  
She struggled for something to make sense with all that have happened in the past few days. "He lied to me." It came out as nothing more than a whisper. Everything began to rush to her….  
A tear slowly fell to her chin, lingering for a couple of very long seconds, then dropped to the floor soundlessly, barely beating her limp body to the ground.

_She was in Central for the very first time. It seemed massive and almost scary to her, a girl used to the empty countryside. Adjusting her straw hat, she skipped down the train station, ready to grab some gifts for her caretaker, old Carole. "What would she like? Hmm, I'm sure she wouldn't mind..." she didn't finish her sentence, trailing off as she saw the beautiful coat in the shop's window. It was old-fashioned, brown, lined with fur…but it was elegant in its own special way. Just _perfect_ for Mrs. Carole. She ran inside, snapping to a standstill in front of the cashier.  
_"_May I help you?" The lady asked really politely.  
_"_Yeah, um…how much is that coat?" she pointed to the coat in the window.  
_"_Oh, this one?" She pulled the coat off the mannequin and handed it carefully for Samantha to hold. It was velvety soft, the best present ever. "It's only 200."  
Samantha's face fell. "200? I only have 75…" she sniffed, she was so _sure_ that this was it._

_Now it was night, with Samantha strolling to a small hotel for the night, crestfallen with the fact she couldn't find anything for her only family left. She didn't notice the two men walking behind her that had been following her all day.  
The street was quiet, dark. No one was there sans Samantha and her stalkers. The men were whispering to each other, but Sam didn't notice.  
_"_Hey, miss?" Sam turned around to one of the men behind her who had said that. They were both in military uniforms. She immediately relaxed, realizing that they weren't going to do anything.  
_"_Yes, sirs? How may I help you?" she walked up to them, genuinely curious and ready to help.  
"You see, there's this place in Central-"  
"I'm not too used to Central, I'm afraid…" Suddenly there was a third man behind her, grabbing her arms with one hand and shoving a mask over her face with the other. As the mysterious gas made Sam drowsy, she noticed two headlights coming closer then stopping…_

_Who knows what time of day it was now. Groggily, Sam opened her eyes to see a white medical room, and realizing she was strapped in a chair, hooked up to numerous things unknown to her. She began to freak out, but she couldn't move.  
"Subject 109234, Samantha Wayland. Age, 12. Gender, Female. Status, Code-Green. The subject seems to have a great balance between her physical and mental health after months of examination. She seems to be the primary candidate for Project Iris. We shall now see if it will work. Injecting the proper-oh! Doctor, she's awake."  
As she nodded off with the new bout of drugs and her head dropped to the side, she could have sworn she saw a man with an eyepatch watching her studiously…_

And this man was now watching her in her hospital bed. "And she fell down the stairs, you say?" Though Bradely was excellent at covering up his anger/annoyance at people, he seem to struggle this time.  
"Yes, sir. I caught her completely off guard and bumped into her at the top of the stairs." Edward seemed to look genuinely worried about the girl. He kept that noted for later use. Wanting to ponder what weakness this brat posed for his weapon, he left the room, not even bothering to say goodbye like he usually would.

_I feel…………groggy.  
Why am I feeling, though? The last time I felt…  
_Samantha jumped up, opening her eyes at the same time. She was in a hospital room, generic, empty-  
"Are you alright?"  
-ugh, annoying.  
"Edward, what do you want?"  
He seemed hurt at the callous tone, but quickly recovered. "Just checking to see if your clumsy ass was alright. You know how weird it was to be carrying a girl my age down the street like that? People thought we were dating." He said the word with such disgust.  
"Not to mention bigger than you. How was I not dragging on the ground?" Her bad mood quickly turned to amusement as he began to steam, then screaming profanity mixed with exaggerations about her implied comment.  
"Edward, calm down now. I'm sure she's had a rough day." Mustang strolled into the room, trying to feign casualness, but Samantha could see the tension and worry lining his face. He's actually worried about me?  
Edward seemed to get whatever hint Mustang was giving, because he left the room without another word.


End file.
